Solo con Rukia
by hinatakazami
Summary: -Ichigo- el nombrado gruño para que la mujer a su lado continuara- que tiene Kuchiki-san que no tengan las demas- Editado


****En busca de mejorar les traigo de nuevo esta historia editada.

Muchas gracias a Suki90 por ser mi Beta Reader y por toda la colaboración que me brindo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece; todos los derechos están reservados por Tite Kubo.

**Sólo con Rukia**

**Por: HinataKazami**

_Cualquiera que haga llorar a Orihime se las verá conmigo._

Recordaba, y si no mal lo hacía, que una vez se dijo, no, más bien se prometió, que haría pagar a cualquier que hiciera sufrir a su amiga.

¡Oh! Y no lo había dicho, o pensado, por quedar bien, o por dárselas de _Héroe _en pos de la princesa; simplemente esas palabras que alguna vez pronunció, habían salido de su corazón porque… ¡Sí! Ella haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para proteger a su amiga, a su casi hermana, Inoue Orihime.

Ahora bien, ¿cumpliría su promesa? Ya antes le había dado en su madre a más de uno – y una- por querer aprovecharse de la castaña pero… ¿Ahora podría ser igual? Digo, teniendo en cuenta la _situación _y las _personas involucradas..._

— Orihime… —Arisawa se encontraba en su casa, era plena tarde de sábado.

En la mañana había salido a trotar, hacer un poco de ejercicio; horas después llegó a su casa, se aseó y se pasó toda la tarde tirada en su sofá frente al televisor, viendo cualquier cosa que llenara su aburrimiento o captara su atención. Traducción: Programas de deportes.

A eso de las tres, escuchó unos suaves toques en su puerta; supuso por la suavidad del acto que se trataba de su inseparable amiga. Se levantó a abrirle para no hacerla esperar.

Al realizar dicha acción, y ver a la de ojos grises, lo que observó no le gustó mucho que digamos.

Para nada.

Y es que ahí estaba ella, de pie en el recibidor de su casa con una Inoue Orihime aferrándose a ella cual salvavidas, ahogándose en su propio llanto.

Sin palabra alguna emitida por la recién llegada, Tatsuki supo él por qué del estado de su amiga.

_O más bien el por quien._

— Tatsuki-chan, y-yo… —la hermosa chica hipaba y sorbía cual mocosa de tres años, abrazando aún más a la de cabellos negros, quien la empezó a guiar dentro de su casa hasta llegar a su habitación

— Orihime, ¿qué te paso? —sentada en un almohadón que se encontraba en el piso, con Orihime escondida en su regazo, la de cortos cabellos empezó el interrogatorio.

— Y-Yo —no sabía por dónde empezar.

— Orihime —con una mirada bastante comprensiva, una que muy raras veces tenia, la karateka acarició los lacios cabellos de la Hime—; cálmate, yo esperare hasta que lo hagas.

Pasados varios minutos, la visitante dejó de llorar; separó su cabeza del regazo de la otra chica, levantó su rostro al mismo tiempo que iba secando de paso los caminos de agua que había en sus mejillas y ojos.

— Tatsuki-chan —la de mirada purpura miró a la nombraba que le prestaba todo su atención—. Arigatou… —la de cabellos negros no se esperaba esa, no pudiendo evitar que la rabia se apoderara de ella a la velocidad de una maratón. ¿Gracias? Mierda, para qué le daba las gracias, ella lo que quería era que le contara de una vez qué carajos le había hecho Ichigo _esta vez_.

¡Por Kami! Era obvio que el llanto de su amiga se debía a él.

— ¿Qué te hizo?

— ¿Eh? —sin entender la pregunta, Inoue puso cara de total confusión.

— Ichigo —la de gran delantera respingo al oír ese nombre, dándole la razón con el acto a Arisawa—. ¿Qué te hizo? —volvió a cuestionar.

— Ve-Veras, yo… Él no me hizo nada —sus hermosas orbes se llenaron nuevamente de dolor pero, y aunque fuera una de las cosas que mejor hacia, ya había llorado bastante; ahora lo que quería era que alguien la escuchara, que alguien entendiera su sentir, su _dolor_.

Y quién mejor que la mujer frente a ella.

— Kurosaki-kun —como dolía nombrarlo—. Soy una tonta —Tatsuki no se atrevió a interrumpirla, movida por la desolación que pintaba su rostro—. Yo ya lo sabía, pero me negaba a aceptarlo. Yo sólo quería que él fuera para mí, únicamente para mí. Soy una egoísta…

— ¿Egoísta? No te entiendo —le de cabellos naranjas le dedicó una sonrisa triste a su compañera; ladeando su rostro, fijó su mirada en el limpio suelo.

— Yo por un momento, por un desesperado momento, creí que él sentía lo mismo; que se había arriesgado por mí porque me _apreciaba_ más que a los demás, _más que a ella —_lo último no fue capaz de exteriorizarlo, la oyente dejó escapar un suspiro—. Tatsuki-chan… Duele —la chica levantó sus manos a la altura de su corazón—. Soy una persona horrible y quiero, quiero que deje de doler —sí, otra vez estaba llorando. Sin más, la dueña de casa se acercó a ella hasta envolverla en un reconfortante abrazo, permitiendo así que la de cabellos largos se desahogara.

— Orihime —basándose en lo poco que Inoue le había dicho, un sólo nombre cruzo por su mente.

Kuchiki Rukia.

— Eres humana, está en nuestra naturaleza sentir ya sea amor, felicidad, angustia, tristeza, _odio _—aquella última palabra era, según su criterio, la que estaba atormentando tanto a su frágil amiga—. Tú no eres una mala persona solo por sentir emociones tan normales como todos los demás.

— Demo… —dejando de lado sus lágrimas, Inoue no se atrevió a levantar la cara—. Ella… Kuchiki-san, yo le debo mucho. Ella me ayudó cuando pretendían hacerme a un lado; ella estuvo dispuesta a sacrificarse por mí; ella si fue a ese lugar por mí, no como yo que sólo fui tras Kurosaki-kun —para Tatsuki, las aventuras sobrenaturales de sus amigos ya no eran un secreto, no fue necesario explicar el significado de la frase—. Y lo que vi hoy… —se preparó mentalmente para lo que venía a continuación—. Por fin vi lo que tanto me empeñaba en negar…

_Siguiendo la carretera que se encontraba en medio de aquel parque, Inoue se dirigía de lo más feliz al supermercado. Esa mañana se había levantado de un increíble buen humor gracias a que la noche anterior se presentó en su sueño su príncipe naranja, sueño en el cual él la salvaba de los extraterrestres, le decía cuanto la amaba para finalmente terminar compartiendo un helado con sardinas; así que estaba que bailaba en un pie. ¿Qué tal que su sueño fuera una señal? Podría ser que se lo encontrara en el súper y juntos comenzarían su historia en medio de las verduras. _

_Caminando con sus manos tras su espalda, y su mente en el limbo, Orihime recorrió un buen tramo hasta que escuchó una voz, reconocible a millas de distancia para ella, que la hizo sonreír con esperanza. _

_Dispuesta a alcanzarlo y sorprenderlo, aumentó el paso de su caminata hasta que diviso su figura, la cual estaba siendo acompañado de otra silueta que también era inconfundible ante sus ojos._

_Tentada estuvo en gritar su tan acostumbrado "Kurosaki-kun", pero algo la detuvo. Frente a ella, Ichigo caminaba detrás de la pequeña morena y, como si dudara, levantaba su brazo para rozar la mano de la chica, que parecía ajena a las acciones del pelo pincho. _

_Movida por qué sabe qué, decidió seguirlos a una distancia considerable para que no la notaran, más no tanta para perderse detalle de los dos._

_Salieron del parque, introduciéndose en una callejuela que, a pesar de estar en pleno día, se encontraba vacía… sin un alma que la transitara. De improvisto, Ichigo frenó su caminar, provocando la misma reacción en la espía, quien se apoyó en una pared escondiendo la mitad de su cuerpo. No obstante, la acompañante del joven siguió caminando sin notar la falta del muchacho._

_El Kurosaki miraba de un lado a otro con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal, y abrió su boca dejando salir un nombre._

— _Rukia —aquel llamado extrañó a la Shinigami, haciéndola salir de sus pensares en los que venía sumida desde hacía ya rato. Dirigió su mirada a quien la llamaba, el cual no se había movido ni un ápice de su sitio._

— _Huh, ¿qué pasa? —viendo la cara de total frustración del chico, ella decidió acercarse._

— _¿Qué pasa? —la irritación en su voz era palpable— ¿Qué pasa?- repitió aún más enfadado—. Llevas ignorándome toda la jodida mañana, ¿qué mierdas te pasa a ti? —la Kuchiki afiló la mirada, esa zanahoria sí que era exagerada, con cuidado y dejaba de prestarle atención unos minutos._

— _Ya, no exageres —a punto estuvo el joven de salirse de sus chiros al notar el tono de "no me importa" de la morena._

— _Exagerar. Enana he estado tratando de tomar tu maldita mano todo el camino y tú como si nada. Parece que hubieras venido sola —Rukia tentada estuvo de reventar a carcajadas, pero prefirió no hacerlo; total, si se había dado cuenta de las intenciones del naranjo, pero prefirió hacerse la loca; se supone que eso era normal en "parejas", pero al idiota parecía costarle hacerlo y ella no le iba a facilitar las cosas._

— _Oh, así que Kurosaki-kun no tolera la indiferencia —el sustituto rodó los ojos, ahí iba otra vez con ese dichoso tono que lo ponía de los pelos—. Kurosaki-kun debe aprender que no es el centro del universo —la de cabellos negros le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona dispuesta a seguir su camino; pero previendo sus intenciones, Ichigo la tomó por el hombro, arrinconándola en el poste de luz más cercano. Ya había verificado que no había nadie cerca, así que no tendría que preocuparse por montar una escena. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos notó a la persona que escondida los observaba, tapando su boca para evitar delatarse por los sollozos que ya había empezado a emitir._

_Lo estaba escuchando todo._

— _Enana —el de ojos marrón apretó más sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, pegando al mismo tiempo más sus cuerpos—, ayer parecía todo lo contrario —agachó su rostro hasta deslizar su aliento por la oreja de la mirada violácea—. Te recuerdo que no parabas de repetir mi nombre —la frase le salió tan jodidamente sugerente, que la Kuchiki tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no suspirar._

— _Idiota —exclamó la menuda, provocando la sonrisa en el Kurosaki que despego su cara del cuello de la chica y sin previo aviso la beso, sin delicadeza alguna, sin lentitud alguna; y por supuesto Rukia le correspondió con la misma intensidad, dejando a la observadora del acto con la mirada vacía por lo que aconteció frente a ella, con el corazón encogiéndose cual esponja vieja y con el odio asomándose en su alma._

— No… No pude aguantar más y salí corriendo de ahí. Al parecer la confianza entre ellos va mucho más lejos de lo que pensaba. Y yo desee… De-Deseé que ella no hubiera aparecido en la vida de Kurosaki-kun. Que… Que ella _desapareciera_ —avergonzada por su sentir, la de cabello naranja se cubrió la cara con la palma de sus manos, mientras la escucha de la historia sólo observaba como su amiga aceptaba un hecho casi escrito, lo que no le quitaba lo doloroso.

…

…

…

La tarde ya había pasado, el azul cielo daba paso a una cortina negra cubierta por lunares luminosos; hacía un buen rato que Inoue se había quedado dormida, algo normal debido al alboroto emocional que vivió en ese día; mientras que Tatsuki permaneció a su lado con una frase rondándole la mente

"_Cualquiera que haga llorar a Orihime se las verá conmigo"._

Lo había prometido, ¿no? Entonces tendría que hacerlo pagar, ¿verdad? Él la había hecho llorar más que nadie, entonces, sin importar que fuera Ichigo, su mejor amigo, tendría que cumplir con su palabra… ¿Cierto?

Decidió salir a despejarse, tomar algo de aire no le haría mal. Orihime estaría bien, se aseguraría de no tardar para que ella no se preocupara.

Sus pies la guiaron por un camino bien conocido por _ambos_. Al irse acercando más y más a aquella colina cerca del rio, pudo darse cuenta que no era la única allí, pues, y para su sorpresa, el maldito descerebrado de Ichigo estaba ahí de pie mirando el cielo.

Ella que quería y a la vez no verlo y reclamarle por todas las lágrimas que su amiga había derramado por él; por su indirecto rechazo. Recordar el rostro lleno de dolor de Orihime la alentó a caminar en dirección a él, que sintiendo una presencia en el lugar antes invadido sólo por él, dirigió si mirada al intruso.

— Tatsuki —al reconocer al intruso, alzó la mano a manera de saludo que la nombrada no correspondió.

— ¿Por qué? —acabando con la distancia entre los dos, Arisawa se plantó frente al de ojos marrón.

— ¿Eh? —confundido, el chico clavo su mirada en ella—. ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué? —para la de cabellos cortos no había razón por la que el idiota se hiciera el mosca muerta.

— De qué hablas —y esa fue la gota que rebasó su rabia. Tomándolo por el cuello de su camiseta, como ya lo había hecho en ocasiones anteriores, se dispuso a gritarle toda su frustración.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Ella tiene todo lo que un hombre quisiera tener y tú vas de idiota y la lastimas! —gritó ella, y estaba por más decir que Ichigo no estaba entendiendo pero ni un carajo.

— ¿Y ahora qué coño te pasa? —le preguntó. La karateka lo miró mal, y es que para ella Inoue representaba, o poseía, todo lo que un hombre _normal_ desearía: Era hermosa, inteligente, dulce, de buen corazón, tenía sus desvaríos y cocinaba para muertos, pero va, ¡nadie era perfecto! Entonces, ¿por qué el Kurosaki no la escogió a ella?

La respuesta era tan sencilla que hasta ella la había pasado por alto.

_Ichigo no era un hombre normal._

— Tú —de repente no supo que más decir, si el descerebrado no se había percatado que Orihime estaba _enamorada_ de él… ¿No sería mejor que lo siguiera ignorando? Si ella abría su bocota, ¿se dañaría la relación que mantenían sus dos mejores amigos? Seguro que sí. Estaba más que claro que era mejor sin duda alguna guardar silencio—. Olvídalo —Ichigo aún más confundido, prefirió dejarlo así; para qué insistir, todas las mujeres estaban locas, en especial las que lo rodeaban, y él no tenía ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para tratar de comprender los desvaríos de su mejor amiga.

— Lo que digas —cuando la karateka lo soltó, el de ojos color marrón dirigió su vista de nuevo al cielo, mirando como la blanca luna iluminaba el oscuro manto.

Sin venir a cuento dejó a sus labios medio estirarse en una semi sonrisa, la cual no duró mucho pero que tampoco pasó desapercibida para su acompañante.

— Ichigo —el chico gruñó a que la mujer a su lado, dándole a entender que continuara—. ¿Que tiene Kuchiki que no tenga Or-… que no tengan las demás?

— Huh —la pregunta tuvo la cualidad de hacerlo sonrojar como colegiala enamorada, cosa que no estaba nada lejos de la realidad.

Para no parecer un estúpido, decidió desviar el rostro, preguntándose por qué Tatsuki le cuestionaba eso si se suponía que nadie sabía de su _relación_ con la enana. Más Ichigo terminó respondiéndose de inmediato, pues según su amigo con cara de inocente, él era demasiado obvio cuando de la Kuchiki se trataba, y a estas alturas no se le debería hacer raro que _todos _supieran que había escalado un paso en su relación con la shinigami.

— Curiosidad —antes de que el joven preguntara, ella decidió aclarar los supuestos motivos de su cuestión—. Simple y llana curiosidad —le restó importancia a la pregunta para que el de cabellos naranjas la contestara.

— Veras —se rascó la nuca un poco nervioso, él no era de palabras, menos románticas, y no se iba a ir por la vida contándole al mundo las maravillas que tenía la enana para haberlo enamorado. Ah no, no señor, él no era ningún _mariposon_—. Sólo es ella, únicamente es Rukia —sencillo y conciso, no había palabras más contundentes que aquellas.

Kurosaki Ichigo sabía que había, a concepto de los demás, mujeres mucho más hermosas y con muchísimo mejor carácter que la noble Kuchiki; pero ni una sola de ellas tenía la habilidad de volverlo literalmente un idiota con una sonrisa.

No había otra mujer que él conociera que pudiera generarle tantas emociones contradictorias como lo hacía Rukia.

En ninguna podría hallar esos hermosos ojos violetas que, y aunque su dueña no lo admitiera, sólo lo veían a él.

Ni una sola estaba tan bien creada como la morena, porque… muy bien, tenía que admitirlo, aunque le jodiera hacerlo, la enana era la creación más _simétrica _que él hubiera visto jamás: Pequeña, grácil, elegante, orgullosa, _hermosa, _con un carácter y una personalidad que no tenían nada que ver con su apariencia: Fuerte, gritona, mandona, y con la extraordinaria capacidad de sacarlo de la obscuridad a punta de golpes y certeras patadas.

Sin duda alguna, la jodida enana era linda, y estaba loca.

Pero él estaba aún más loco por estar jodidamente prendado de ella.

Uff, gracias a todos los dioses nadie podía leer sus pensamientos; porque si no, adiós a su puta reputación.

— Entiendo —conociéndolo como lo conocía, la de cabello negro supo que no iba a obtener una repuesta más _enumerada _por parte del idiota que tenía al lado; pero para ella ese "sólo es Rukia" significaba mucho, más viniendo de quien venía.

Joder, era obvio que Ichigo estaba más que colado por la pequeña de ojos violeta, y ante eso no valía su promesa; no valía Inoue, porque él ya había elegido, y ella no podía hacer nada en contra de eso.

— Lastima. Cuanta lastima me da Kuchiki-san, mira que andar con alguien como tú. Ha de ser difícil —al alto chico le dio un tic en su ojo. Mira quién se lo decía, pobre del chico que se fijara en la golpeadora.

— Qué graciosa —escupió las palabras en un tono bastante agrio, la muchacha soltó una risotada que cabrío aún más al chico.

— Ya amargado —Arisawa le dio la espalda—. Espero que todo te salga bien —Ichigo no respondió, más porque Tatsuki no le dio tiempo.

Cuando estuvo bastante alejada de la vista de su amigo, la ruda mujer suspiró, recargándose en la primera pared que encontró. No podía cumplir su promesa porque… ¡Joder! Ichigo no tenía la culpa… ¡Ni siquiera sabía de los sentimientos de su amiga!

Además… ese _brillo_ en la mirada de él hace mucho que no se lo veía, y estaba más que segura que sólo una persona era capaz de darle ese toque a sus ojos, de hacerlo sonreír de esa manera y no era Inoue; no era ella, la _culpable_ sin duda era Kuchiki Rukia.

— Gomen Orihime —en algún momento llegó a pensar en mejor hacer pagar a Kuchiki por el llanto de su amiga, pero así como vino la idea, se fue. Vamos que, y no es que ella tuviera miedo ni mucho menos, estaba más que segura que si Rukia quisiera la mandaría por un tubo; además que la muchacha tampoco tenía la culpa de haber _embobado _al anormal de su amigo.

En fin, sólo esperaba que su amiga de ojos grises se repusiera y viera que en la larga carretera que representaba el destino, había alguien dispuesto a esperarla y dar la vida por ella.

— Sólo es cuestión de seguir Orihime.

…

…

…

Al volver a su casa, aún tenía en la mente la conversación que tuvo con Tatsuki, de la cual no comprendió más de la mitad; y por andar dándole vueltas al asunto, su padre por poco y lo manda a la Sociedad de Almas de la patada que le dio en pleno rostro. Bastante molesto, el de cabello naranja subió a su habitación, no sin antes partirle la cara a su progenitor y saludar a sus hermanas.

Al ir subiendo las escaleras, recordó las mil y una estupideces que se le pasaron por la cabeza del por qué él prefería a Rukia. Maldita sea Tatsuki y sus malditas cuestiones existenciales que le jodieron la mente de extrañas visiones de _conejos, mundos vergonzosamente rosas _y por supuesto _Rukia._

— Joder, y ahora me falta la flecha y el pañal para estar completo —se quejó. Abrió su puerta ingresando a su habitación, encontrándose de lleno con la causa principal de sus "vomitivas alucinaciones", la cual estaba mirando distraídamente una revista de la que seguro no entendía mucho.

— Ya volví Rukia.

— Si no me lo dices, no me doy cuenta —la morocha ni siquiera levantó la mirada, estaba más interesada en esa revista.

— Tú siempre tan amable —Ichigo frunció el ceño, contestándole con enfado. Kuchiki sonrió, era tan fácil molestarlo.

— Ichigo —el chico ni siquiera la volteó a mirar, en su lugar se dirigió al armario que abrió rápidamente, se quitó la chaqueta azul que traía puesta y la guardó en la percha indicada.

Cerró el armario y al darse la vuelta, sus ojos se fijaron en una cabecita morena que clavó su penetrante mirada en él. Rukia nunca lo diría, pero el canijo ese le hizo falta durante todo el tiempo que estuvo por fuera.

El idiota, después del paseo que dieron en la tarde, le dijo que se iría a arreglar un asunto, desapareciéndose el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche; y ella como, la buena estúpida en que se había convertido, sólo se la pasó pensando en él y en lo que estaría haciendo. Cuando lo sintió subir, tentada estuvo de tirarse sobre él y comérselo a besos, pero se aguantó, quien sabe cómo, las ganas.

Entre más lento, más delicioso.

Sin esperárselo, Ichigo sintió la delicada mano de Rukia acariciándole la mejilla, mientras que con la otra lo jalaba del cuello de su camiseta hacia ella, estrellando sus labios con los de él en un beso bastante desesperado, como esos que se dan los amantes que no se han visto en semanas, y eso que ellos llevaban separados apenas unas horas.

La pequeña fémina deslizó su lengua hasta tocar el labio inferior del sustituto, que sin poner queja abrió su boca, dejándola ingresar, permitiéndole a ella recorrer y explorar su cavidad bucal a su antojo; ya luego él tendría el placer de disfrutarla, por ahora la dejaría hacer lo que ella quisiera. De todas formas no es que eso lo disgustara mucho que digamos.

— Si me vas a recibir así cada vez que me vaya —al separarse de ella, el naranjito juntó sus frentes, sonriéndole a una semi-sonrojada Rukia—, lo hare más seguido entonces —por su lado, la de ojos violeta le soltó un "estúpido" antes de volverlo a besar.

Justo ahí, en ese momento, Kurosaki supo que le había dado la respuesta más adecuada a su amiga, porque él amaba por muchas cosas a Rukia, y la odiaba por otras tantas. Pero estaba más que seguro que sólo con ella tendría un _futuro_, nada más con ella tendría una _familia_… una _vida_.

_Sólo con Rukia._

De antemano les agradezco a las personas que lo lean.

Espero haya sido de su agrado y no los haya hecho perder el tiempo T-T.

Por último cabe aclarar que Inoue Orihime es un personaje que no me gusta ni poquito (y no es porque esté enamorada de Ichigo, eso me vale). Mi aversión hacia el personaje está basada en el análisis que yo he realizado al personaje como tal, pero eso no creo que les interese conocer O_O. En fin, a pesar que no me agrade no voy a escribir historias donde la "rebaje" por decirlo de alguna manera, pues el chiste de escribir fic es basarnos en sus personalidades, o tratar como en mi caso, para traerles historias que los diviertan.

Ya antes de que se aburran, más, los dejo.

Se despide.

HinataKazami.

* * *

Hace ya un tiempo, esta historia habia sido editada, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no habia podido subirla.

De nuevo muchas gracias a Suki, por su amabilidad y por ayudarme a mejorar. Todo es gracias a ella.


End file.
